


Mystery Girl

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Boner, DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FFXV: Comrades, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lust at First Sight, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: You'd heard of him before. The Royal Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia. You never expected for a training session with a stranger to change the course of your destiny.FFXV: Comrades mini-series.





	1. Chapter 1

You were talking to Jeanne about where to reroute power to next when you overheard the whispers. Apparently a member of the Crownsguard, specifically one of the missing prince’s retinue was somewhere in Lestallum.

“The Shield is in town,” you heard a passerby mention to Monica, who was busy shuffling through paperwork and organizing the flyers for nearby hunts. “Apparently he’s here so he can train for Prince Noctis’ return.”

You couldn’t help but poke your head into the conversation. “Where is he training?”

The stranger gave a lopsided grin, tilting his head at you. “You wanna challenge him, little girl?” He practically scoffed, arms folded over his chest. “You wouldn’t stand a chance against him.”

“You’d best not test her,” Monica warned, pointing to a rather large stack of papers to her right. “Those are all of her completed hunts. You’d do well to respect such a hardworking member of the Kingsglaive.”

You set your hands on your hips and leaned your weight to one leg, an eyebrow arched at the man. He sputtered out an embarrassed apology and scuttled away before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

Sighing, you turned to your friend. “Thanks, Monica.”

“Not a problem,” she replied kindly. “I know how difficult it can be, having to earn respect from men who believe that they deserve it for free. I didn’t get to where I am now by playing nice with bigots.”

You chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “So the Shield is in town, huh?”

Monica shrugged. “I suppose so. He comes to train every so often, as do the other two members of Prince Noctis’ retinue. They’re usually out helping fend of the daemons and getting refugees through those gates over there.” She set her paperwork aside and rose to her full height. “Did you ever meet Gladiolus when you were at the palace?”

You shook your head. “Not really, no. I saw him a few times walking with Clarus, but we’ve never formally met.”

Monica grinned, one too sly to be innocent. “You should consider sparring with him. He was trained by the best, so it wouldn’t be a bad idea to see how you measure up against the Royal Shield.”

You playfully rolled your eyes. “You just want to see me get my ass kicked.”

“Or,” she offered, “I want to see you prove yourself against a worthy adversary. I still spar with Cor whenever he returns to Lestallum. It keeps us both fairly spry.”

You thought about it for a second. You could use a one-on-one sparring session with a skilled combatant, and there might not be anyone better than Gladiolus Amicitia himself. A fairly unique opportunity presented itself to you, and you decided not to let it slip away.

You saluted Monica before wandering off towards the power plant, absently registering her wish of _“Good luck!”_ as you walked away.

You spotted him as you rounded the corner to the power plant. It would be next to impossible to miss him—he was absolutely _massive._ He was easily at least a foot taller than you, his broad shoulders and back facing you as he absentmindedly stared off into the distance. 

Approaching with a modicum of caution, you cleared your throat once you were behind him. You saw his shoulders tense just slightly before turning to face you, a curious glint in his eyes. You nearly took a step back. He was strikingly handsome, a rugged sort of beauty that momentarily took your breath away.

Raising an eyebrow, he grunted, “Yeah?”

“You’re Gladiolus, the Royal Shield, right?”

He crossed his gigantic arms over his chest. His leather shirt was left open, and you saw a huge scar dividing his torso, cutting into the tattoo of what looked like an eagle that spread down past his elbows. You were desperately trying not to stare at his six-pack that was on full display, and you were definitely not imagining what it would be like to map out the dips of each muscle with your tongue.

Gladio stared at you expectantly.

His silence had you feeling a little dumb, but it didn’t hurt to ask. The worst he could do was reject your offer. “Do you wanna spar?"

You could have sworn you saw his lips quirk up in the tiniest smile. “I ain’t holdin’ back.”

He led you to the closed off bridge that led to the power plant, a decent temporary training area given the lack of space in the city. He summoned his weapon, a great sword you couldn’t even imagine lifting, gripping it with practiced ease.

You summoned your katana, holding it in front of you, the tip of the blade pointing at Gladio’s hulking figure. You adjusted your hold, and both of you lunged.

The sound of metal clashing filled your ears as steel met steel. You jumped back, dodging a heavy swing as Gladio charged at you. For someone so large, he moved quicker than you expected. You leapt back again as his sword sliced through the air, landing heavily where you stood not seconds before.

As he was lifting his weapon again, you chanced a few swings of your katana at him, which he barely avoided. Gladio ran at you again, and stumbled as you slid away. His great sword was so heavy that he had to recover from nearly every blow. You started to recognize his attack pattern, and soon you realized that if you could utilize your speed to your advantage, you could take advantage of his weak spots.

Gladio seemed to notice your scrutinizing eyes and quickly blocked your incoming blow. You decided that patience was key in a battle like this, and drew him into a false sense of security.

Gladio thought he was winning. He’d managed to knock you over a few times, and your dodges were getting increasingly sloppy as the fight wore on. He reared up to give the finishing blow when suddenly you slid between his legs and used the butt of your katana to jab him in the back. He let out a grunt of surprise, one hand loosening on his sword, and you kicked out his legs.

His weapon clattered to the ground as he clumsily fell. You leapt on top of him, legs straddling his waist as you pinned him to the ground, the edge of your blade dangerously close to his neck.

With a triumphant grin, you declared, “Looks like I win.”

Gladio’s amber eyes bore into yours for a long, lingering moment. Long enough that you could feel the heat radiating from his body, the warmth that permeated the denim of your jeans. He was all hard muscle and fire, and you caught yourself getting lost in the embers of his gaze.

Finally, he grinned. “Hmph. Not half bad.”

You smiled fully, moving the katana away from his neck before sheathing it. You sat back, half-consciously aware of the fact that the action had to momentarily grinding against his crotch. You scrambled to stand up once your brain caught up with your body, clearing your throat as Gladio stood up as well. You fixed a few stray hairs that were strewn out of place from battle, and straightened out your shirt.

“Well, that was fun,” you mused, giving Gladio the tiniest bow. “I’ve got to go meet up with some people for a hunt. Maybe I’ll see you around again sometime, and we can have a rematch.”

Gladio grunted out a laugh, his face more relaxed and open. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

You waved and started to walk away when his voice called out to you again.

“I never got your name.”

You turned, looking at him over your shoulder. With a wink, you replied, “That’s for you to find out.”

And then you were gone, leaving him standing alone on the bridge.

Gladio heaved a sigh, a million thoughts about this mystery woman coursing through his head. You must have been a glaive, otherwise you wouldn’t have had such refined fighting skills. He was trying to scour his brain for the glaives he knew, particularly the ones who were still alive, when he looked down and audibly groaned,

Adjusting his pants, he shuffled his way off the bridge so that he could deal with the throbbing erection that tented the fabric somewhere a little more private.

—

By the time Gladio made it back to the main hub of Lestallum, where Iris had set up her clothing shop, you were nowhere to be found. The Shield made his way over to his little sister, who beamed at him with a bit too much enthusiasm.

“Hi Gladdy,” she greeted in a sing-song voice. “I hear you got your butt kicked.”

He frowned, and debated how much trouble he would get into by putting Iris in a headlock in front of everyone. “Word travels fast around here.”

She shrugged. “That, and I don’t know if you realize this, Gladdy, but you being in town is kind of a big deal. Everyone knows about pretty much everything that goes on around here, and doubly so when it comes to someone like you.”

Gladio couldn’t help but roll his eyes before scratching the back of his head. “Guess I need to train twice as hard now so that I can get my revenge on that glaive.”

“I think she’s really nice,” Iris smiled. “She always comes to check out the shop whenever she comes in, and she helped Cid get his mod station up and running. Not to mention she’s basically the one who’s been sending power all over Eos, and helping transport refugees to every major outpost.”

 _Huh,_ Gladio thought. _She’s been busy._

“Sounds like you think highly of her,” he said.

Iris raised an eyebrow, matching it with a sly grin. “And you sound like you’re curious.”

Gladio groaned. “I am not having this conversation with you.”

“Or,” Iris countered, “you can admit to me that you like her and I can tell you what her name is.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes at his baby sister, his expression a cocktail of confusion and irritation. “First off,” he began. “I don’t know her, so it’s a little early to say whether or not I like her. And second, how do you know that I don’t already know her name?”

“Because,” Iris answered cheekily, “She stopped by before she left with some other glaives for a hunt. She also gave me this,” she held up a folded piece of paper, “and told me to give it to you.”

Iris handed the piece of paper over to Gladio. When he opened it, he chuckled.

No name. Just a phone number.

Gladio thanked Iris, gave her a hug, and then decided it was about time to leave Lestallum. He had to meet up with Ignis and Prompto anyway. He headed for his truck, parked in the outskirts of the city. 

He climbed into the driver’s seat and took out his phone. He inputted your number, and sent off a text.

_Hey, Mystery Girl._

After a few minutes of silence, with no new messages coming through, Gladio tossed his phone into the passenger’s seat with a sigh and started up the car.

He drove for what felt like forever towards Meldacio Hunter HQ, where Ignis and Prompto were waiting for him. From the passenger’s seat, he heard his phone buzz. He hazarded a look while the screen was still illuminated, and immediately chuckled.

Flashed across the screen was a text message revealing your name. Gladio couldn’t keep the grin off his face for the rest of the way to HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed. The memory of your spar with Gladio was still fresh in your mind, but the two of you never ended up getting a chance to have that rematch. 

You’d met the other members of Prince Noctis’ retinue as they filtered into Lestallum—Prompto, the cheerful one who had no qualms treating you as if you’d known each other forever, took endless selfies with you until you were both a giggling heap on the ground. 

And Ignis, the one Cid had mentioned, had returned to Lestallum as well to check in with Monica on how things were running with the power plant. 

When you spoke to him for the first time, you noted how poised and sure of himself he was, even without his eyesight and the cane that he required in order to navigate the city’s streets. He demanded equal treatment, though not verbally. His body language was calm and demure, his words even more so. You knew instantly that he wasn’t one to be underestimated.

Gladio hadn’t returned to Lestallum. The two of you texted often, forging a friendship through silly selfies, on-the-road anecdotes, as well as updates on missions and hunts.

You missed him more than you cared to admit. Which somehow felt silly, since you’d only met him face to face the one time.

But every now and then, when you were both alone, Gladio would call you, and his rich voice would fill your ears. If you closed your eyes, you could see him in front of you, the molten amber of his gaze piercing right through your very soul. Those were your favourite days.

But then you would open your eyes to the blank ceiling of your hotel room, and remind yourself that a silly fantasy wasn’t something to indulge in. There wasn’t time for that.

With more and more daemons cropping up throughout the rural areas near major outposts, you were required to go on an increasing number of hunts. Your body was exhausted from over exertion, and you desperately needed some repose.

But still, there were people to help, areas that needed power, and you weren’t about abandon anyone in dire straits. 

One evening, as you walked up to Monica’s desk to go over some more bounties, she held out a hand to stop you.

“Take the night off,” she ordered, her voice stern and commanding. “You’ve been working too hard as of late. You need to rest, otherwise you’ll burn yourself out and won’t be of any help to anyone.”

“Some of the other glaives are grabbing a drink at the bar in the Leville,” Jeanne mentioned from her neighbouring station. You opened your mouth to protest, but she cut you off. “One night off won’t hurt you. Now, go on.”

You huffed, but a drink with some friends did sound perfect right about then. You made your way back to the Leville, passing the guards that separated the military zone from the refugee zone within Lestallum.

There were more people in the bar than you were expecting, but a lot of them were familiar faces. It seemed like everyone was there, desperate to escape for just one night before diving back into life-threatening danger. Most of the glaives and hunters, especially the new recruits, seemed to be worn thin. It was nice to see everyone relaxed, smiling and laughing, ignoring the chaos that was the world outside the gate.

You found an empty stool by the bar and sat down, ordering a bottle of beer. Conversations were happening all around you, bodies packed into the confined space, but you still felt so alone. The beer bottle appeared in front of you and you pulled out your wallet to grab some gil when the bartender shook his head.

“Your drink’s been paid for.”

You tilted your heading confusion. “By who?”

The bartender gestured over his shoulder to the other side of the bar, where none other than Gladio himself was seated, his own bottle dwarfed in his giant hand.

The sight of him alone nearly had your heart stop beating. You couldn’t believe it had been two months since you’d seen him. Two months of imagining his face, wondering what it would feel like to have his weight pinning you down, of rich fantasies where, in some alternate dimension, the two of you could be together.

You looked like you’d seen a ghost. Gladio got up and moved over to where you were, and you didn’t move from your shellshocked position until his arms wrapped around you in the warmest hug you’d ever received.

“Holy shit,” you breathed as you finally responded, clutching onto the back of his shirt as he held you close. “You’re back.”

“I missed you,” Gladio admitted, his voice sounding unsure, as if he was afraid to allow those words into existence. He shook his head, the action causing his nose to nuzzle into your hair. “I really fucking missed you.”

When you pulled back, you finally had the chance to really look at him. He was somehow even more handsome than you remembered. He’d allowed some more of his facial hair to grow in, and he looked a little more weathered, but his eyes burned as bright as they did in your memory.

You couldn’t stop yourself. Before your mind could tell your body otherwise, you leaned forward and kissed him.

After a few seconds, your brain finally registered what you were doing and you started to pull away. But before you could get very far, you felt Gladio’s hand snake its way into your hair, tugging you back against his lips.

He kissed you, hard and passionate and perfect. The stubble from his beard tickled your skin, and his lips were surprisingly soft against yours. After a moment, he ended the kiss and let you go. By the look on his face though, it took everything he had to not take you right then and there.

“Probably not the best idea to be doing this in front of all these people,” he muttered sheepishly, a faint blush dusting across his rugged face.

You giggled at his embarrassment. It was absolutely endearing. You rose to your tip toes and whispered into his ear, “I have a room upstairs.”

—

You let out a gasp as your back hit the wall, though it was cut short by Gladio’s lips on yours. In the safety of your hotel room, he was absolutely ravenous, grinding against you so heavily that you had to stand on the tips of your toes just to keep up with him.

It was as if the flood gates burst open. Gladio couldn’t help himself—he’d been thinking of this moment since he first laid eyes on you those months ago, ever since you’d knocked him on his ass and pressed your core down onto his. Though it had bruised his ego at the time, the sounds you made as he trailed kisses down your neck and collarbone easily made up for it.

“Gladio,” you sighed, light and airy, eyelashes fluttering as he bit down on the gentle curve at the base of your neck. “I need you. Please.”

Gladio moved away to look at you, and you caught the flash of mischief in his eyes. “Need, huh?” he rumbled, and you could feel the vibration in his chest. “How about we make this our rematch?”

Your hands stroked his rounded shoulders, still a little breathless from the heat of his kisses. “Seriously?”

The look on Gladio’s face told you that he wasn’t kidding. “How about this…if I make you come first, I win.”

You narrowed your eyes at his challenge. “And if I win—”

He moved his lips to your ear, tongue tracing along your lobe before he gently bit down. “Trust me, babe. This isn’t something I’m about to lose.”

Gladio went to kiss you again, and before he could, you pressed your finger against his mouth. “If this is going to be fair, I want to implement a rule.”

He looked curious. “Go on.”

“No mouth or hands below the belt,” you said, trying to sound stern. “For either of us. Otherwise it would be way too easy.”

Gladio smirked and started undoing the fly of your jeans. “It’s cute that you think this’ll be hard,” he teased. “I don’t need my mouth or hands on your pussy to make you come.”

You felt wetness soaking your panties, and you gulped. _Shit._ Just his voice alone had you almost coming right then and there. You were going to have to practice some serious self restraint.

In the time it took for you to recollect yourself, Gladio was already kneeling down, sliding the skin tight denim down your legs. You stepped out of your boots and your pants and ran your fingers through Gladio’s hair. He leaned in and placed a kiss over your hip bone before rising to his full height.

You unbuckled his belt and opened his fly, and then stopped. He looked at you expectantly, and you leaned back against the wall.

“Rules.”

Gladio rolled his eyes before reaching down into his boxers and pulling out his hardened length pumping it to full attention. You hazarded a glance down at him. You should have known. Gladio himself was a huge man, and his cock was no exception—long and thick, a vein running along the slightly curved shaft. It looked heavy in his palm, and you visibly gulped.

That earned a chuckle from him. “You really know how to make a guy feel good, y’know?”

You looped your arms around his shoulders and hitched your bare leg over his clothed hip. “Shut up and get inside me.”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice. His hands went to cup your ass, and then he lifted you up until only your upper back was against the wall and your legs were wrapped around his waist. He lined himself up with you, sliding his cock against your folds to wet it before finally pushing the head just past your entrance.

You focused on your breathing as he pushed himself in more and more, his eyes watching your expression to make sure he wasn’t hurting you. It took a minute, but finally, you felt the telltale press of his hips, letting you know that he was fully inside. You let out a keening sigh, and Gladio let out a sharp breath against your neck.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he grunted, his heartbeat racing in sync with yours. 

You couldn’t help but smile deviously, clenching the muscles of your walls to squeeze down on his erection. “Worried about losing?”

Gladio growled, pulling himself halfway out and thrusting hard back inside, pressing so deep that it edged on pain. “Not on your life.”

He started fucking you, your legs casually tossed over the crooks of his elbows as he spread you wide. your fingers curled into the collar of his leather shirt, not out of fear of falling, but in concentration as you desperately tried to keep yourself from getting too lost in the pleasure.

Every movement was pure bliss. Every thrust had you moaning, stretching you in the most toe-curling, delicious way. 

“Hanging in there, baby?” he asked, punctuating his question with another powerful thrust. “Ready to give up yet?”

You slid your fingers into his hair and tugged him in for a kiss, your tongue sliding along the seam of his lips.

“Fuck me harder, you ass.”

Gladio laughed and kissed you back, tongue sliding along yours as he picked up speed with his hips. Your mouth fell away from his in a moan as the head of his cock pounded against a particularly sensitive spot inside of you. You clung to him as he turned you into putty in his hands, every piston of his hips slowly unraveling your resolve.

You could feel yourself getting close. You tapped at his shoulders until he set you down, allowing for the pleasure that built up within you to subside—at least for the moment.

“Bed,” you ordered, moving him bodily until he fell back against the sheets.

You took the opportunity to tug his pants off his legs, and then removing your own tank top and bra while he removed his shirt. Soon, you were both finally naked, and you couldn’t ignore the look in his eyes.

It made you suddenly shy, how his gaze lingered over your body with an awe that left his face completely open. He sat up and guided you towards him by the hip, his thumbs massaging circles into your sides.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, and it felt like a prayer. You leaned down to kiss him, slow and deep, leaning him back until he was lying down flat.

You straddled his hips, running the underside of his cock along your wet folds to tease him before lining him up and sinking down all the way. His hands slid up your thighs and you rolled your hips once, watching as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

You couldn’t help but smirk. “Isn’t this the position we were in the last time when I won?”

Gladio cracked an eye back open, and his grip on your waist tightened. His hands were so massive, you felt like a rag doll in his grasp.

“Watch your words, Mystery Girl,” he taunted, as he raised his knees to plant his feet against the mattress. “And hold on tight. It’s about to be a bumpy ride.”

You opened your mouth to speak when he started to fuck into you from below, the wet sound of his hips smacking against yours filling your ears. Your breasts bounced with every piston, and Gladio growled at the sight. He sat up, arms tugging you flush against his chest, and latched his mouth onto your nipple before sucking _hard._

“Oh, Gladio, _fuck,”_ you whimpered, nails digging crescent moons against the dark lines of his tattoo. “Y-you’re cheating.”

He circled the bud with his tongue before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting him to your pebbled areola. “Waist down,” was his only reply. Then he moved to your other nipple, suckling and biting teasingly as he continued to rock you onto his cock. 

You threw your head back as the pleasure started to crest, nearly causing you to give in. Sweat dotted your brow, and you took in deep breaths as you focused all your energy on remaining sane.

“Look at you,” Gladio said lowly as you started to writhe in his grip. “Your pussy is taking me so well, baby. You were made to take this cock, huh? You want me to make you come?”

His voice stirred the heat in your belly, and he knew it. You let out a pitiful whine, tangling your fingers in the ends of his hair. _“Gladio—”_

“Can’t wait to feel you come, baby. I want to hear you scream my name for everyone to hear, let this whole fucking city know who this pussy belongs to. Wanna feel you fall apart on my cock, gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

His words went straight to your core, and you could feel your self teetering on the edge. “Gladio, baby…”

“You gonna come, sweetheart?”

You moaned pitifully, giving a meek nod. 

His cock rammed into you harder, bouncing you in his lap with renewed vigour. “Go on, baby. Come.”

Gladio thrust into you so deep that you saw stars, and then you were falling apart. Your walls clenched down on him like a vice as you screamed out his name, just like he said you would, and you limply fell against him as the waves of pleasure finally subsided.

You panted out a laugh once you finally came down. “Okay,” you conceded. “You win.”

Gladio’s hands went under your thighs and he practically tossed you down onto the bed, and you bounced upon impact.

“Not done with you yet,” he growled as he tossed your legs over his shoulders and dragged your dripping cunt towards his mouth. “And now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, fuck the rules.”

The second his tongue pressed against your clit, you were coming again. Your hips jerked, but his massive hands held you down as he took you apart with just his mouth.

Gladio’s tongue was long and deft, and he slid it past your folds before flattening it and wriggling it back up towards your sensitive nub. He focused on what had you wriggling away from his grip, knowing that it was giving you the most intense pleasure. Your breaths were coming in short pants, and your whitened knuckles gripped the sheets.

He moved one hand to slide two fingers into you, curling them forward and dragging along that rougher patch of skin that you could never quite reach on your own. You cried out his name as your hips bucked and your back arched off the bed, his mouth closing around your clit as you came hard. You were still whimpering when he slid his fingers out of you and licked them clean, trailing wet kisses along the base of your stomach and up your sternum.

“You’re fucking perfect, babe,” he praised, angling your mouth to his in a passionate kiss. You hitched your leg over his hip and reached for his cock.

“You haven’t come yet.”

Gladio smirked. “I told you. I wasn’t gonna lose.”

You moved to sit up, wanting to return the favour, but his warm hand on your shoulder pushing you back down had you confused.

“But…”

Gladio sat back on his haunches, moving you so that you were spread out in front of him. His cock, hot and heavy and perfect, rested against your clit as he gazed down at you. He moved his hips so it slid against your wetness, the sensation causing you to shiver.

“Can you give me one more?”

You reached up and ran the tips of your fingers along the stubble on his jawline. “Anything for you.”

Gladio smiled, a soft one that made his eyes twinkle with affection, before that look of concentration reappeared on his face. He gripped his hand on his cock and pushed it back inside of you, and the feeling of being filled with him again had you gasping.

His hands went to your thighs, and he pulled you towards him. You placed your hands on his forearms and shot him a wink as you circled your hips until you were flush with one another. Your movements had his breath coming in shorter bursts, and you could feel his muscles tensing in his forearms as you fucked yourself on his length.

Soon though, the pace you set wasn’t enough. Gladio dragged you against him, your back sliding down against the sheets, as he started to pound into you harder and faster. 

Your name fell from his lips as he started to finally lose control. He grit his teeth as his rhythm started to stutter, and you could feel the urgency in his thrusts. Gladio’s hand came to where the two of you were joined, his fingers insistent on your clit as he was determined to pull another orgasm from your exhausted body.

“Come on, babe,” he panted, the wet smack of his hips echoing in your ears. “One more. C’mon. I’ve got you.”

You let yourself slip back into the abyss as your orgasm washed over you again. Your walls clenched down on him hard, so hard that you actually pushed him out. But it was enough—Gladio came with a roar, his come painting hot white streaks along your stomach.

“Fuck,” he grunted, the last of his seed dripping down his now softening shaft. He got off the bed and wandered into the bathroom. You wanted to follow, but your body seemed to have forgotten how to move. You faintly registered the sound of water running from the sink, and then Gladio re-emerged with a damp towel in his hand.

He was reverent with you as he cleaned you off, pressing kisses to your soft skin as he went. It made your heart swell, how gentle his touch was as he handled you, he rough callouses of his fingers causing a shiver to roll up and down your spine.

When he was done cleaning you, he set the towel aside and slid next to you on the bed. He lifted the sheets to cover you both, and you cuddled up against his solid chest. He radiated heat, and you welcomed his warmth as the sweat from your sex-dampened body started to cool.

Gladio’s hand came up to cup your jaw, and you blushed. His thumb ran along your cheekbone, and his lips curved up into a smile.

“Been wanting to do that for what feels like forever.”

You smiled at him, honest and true. “Me too.”

“I…” Gladio started, hesitation seeping into his voice. “I thought about you a lot on the road. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I missed you without even really knowing you.”

“It’s not stupid,” you replied quietly. “I felt the same way.”

A comfortable silence settled between the two of you. Your eyes just searched one another’s, as if you were committing the moment to memory.

After a moment, Gladio leaned forward and kissed you. It was so soft compared to his other kisses, and if you hadn’t already been lying down, your knees would have given out.

When he pulled away, you couldn’t help but ask. “What was that for?”

You felt him smiling against your lips. “Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

The two of you ended up staying up for a while longer, talking about anything and everything, occasionally stealing kisses in the dark. You shared your secrets with him, your hopes for the future, and he with you. Eventually you fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms, the warmth of his embrace and his steady heartbeat your comforting lullaby. And for the first time in a long time, you felt whole.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, your limbs felt heavy in a way they hadn’t in a very long time. You stretched out an arm, and were met with cold sheets. Your eyes were still closed, and you furrowed your brows in confusion. Maybe you’d dreamt up the whole thing, maybe your mind had just played the cruelest joke imaginable on you.

Your brain started to spiral into dismay when you hear shuffling coming from across the other side of the room. You cracked an eye open and your heart nearly stopped at the sight.

There he was, the man you’d been dreaming of for months, clad only in his boxers as he arranged breakfast for the two of you from a room service trolley that had apparently been wheeled in while you slept.

“Gladio?” Your voice was hoarse from lack of use, but as soon as it hit his ears, he turned around.

“Hey,” he smiled at you, coming over to the bed. You reached out your arms for him and he gladly curled into your embrace, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“G’morning,” you yawned, nuzzling your nose against his. “You got us breakfast?”

“Yeah,” he gestured back at the table with all the food. “Waffles and fresh fruit, as well as freshly squeezed orange juice. You hungry?”

You patted your stomach with a small grin. “I could eat. Someone wore me out last night.”

He rolled his eyes, but his expression held no annoyance. “You complainin’?”

“Not on your life,” you replied, kissing his stubbled cheek. “I’m gonna go freshen up. Be right back.”

As you slipped into the bathroom, a new tank top and fresh set of panties in hand, you could have sworn you heard him mumble, _“Hurry back.”_

You brushed your teeth and washed your face, and took a second to examine yourself in the mirror. There were small bruises along the curve of your shoulder from where Gladio had gotten a little overly enthusiastic the night before, and some bruising around your hip from the way his strong hands dug into your skin. 

You bit back a smile, unable to help yourself, and unable to stop the butterflies that had emerged in your stomach. _He’s really something._

You emerged from the bathroom to see that Gladio was still waiting for you on the bed. He stood and took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers as he led you to the table. He even pulled out your chair and waited for you to sit before taking his own seat a moment later.

“This looks so good,” you couldn’t help but gush at the array of sliced fruits before you. There were fresh strawberries, grapes, watermelon, dragonfruit and mangoes. You picked up one of the strawberries with your index finger and thumb, grasping the green stem at the top. You bit into it slowly, savouring how fresh and sweet it was, your eyes sliding shut for a moment. From across the table, you heard Gladio clear his throat.

You peeked one eye open and saw how intently he was staring at your mouth. You purposely licked along your upper lip with the tip of your tongue, and you saw him gulp. Picking up another strawberry, you sauntered over to him, hips swaying tantalizingly, and moved to straddle his lap.

Gladio’s eyes never left yours as you bit down on the tip of the strawberry, and then leaned in a little closer, the strap of your tank top falling limply off your shoulder. You then ran the bitten edge of the strawberry along his bottom lip, the juice staining it red before he took a slow bite. 

You tossed aside the unwanted stem before leaning in and licking the tart juice from his perfect mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his warm palms underneath your tank top, resting along your spine to press you even closer. 

His tongue caressed yours as he kissed you, deep and unhurried. The sweetness of the strawberry lingered on his tongue, and you hummed in pleasure as he gently rocked you in his lap against his rapidly hardening erection.

You lost yourself in the heat of his touch, pretending for a moment that nothing else in the world existed outside of this perfect moment.

You pulled away just barely for air, wanting to still be as close to him as you could. Your lips brushed against his as you breathed out his name. “Gladio…”

“I want you,” he rumbled, his voice dripping with desperation. His hand slid down to your ass, grabbing one cheek in his massive hand. He used it to press you up against his cock, barely contained any longer by the fabric of his boxers. Your wetness seeped through the fabric of your panties, and Gladio could feel the heat emanating from between your legs. With a strained gasp as you rubbed against him, he whispered, _“Please.”_

You weren’t about to deny him. You tugged at his waistband and pulled out his pulsating length, pumping him from base to tip slowly while watching his bewitched expression. His lips were slightly apart, plump from your insistent kisses, and his pupils were blown wide. He looked absolutely _ravenous._

The hand that was on your ass moved to your front, and he dipped his fingers past your panties and slid his calloused middle finger along your slit. His skin was rough, his touch absolutely perfect as he moved to circle your clit in slow, rhythmic motions.

You sighed and leaned your forehead against his as his fingers explored your sex. He slid two fingers inside of you, just enough to stretch your walls slightly, but kept his movements fairly shallow. He teased you, loving the sound of your helpless whines whenever he withdrew to bring attention back to your clit.

“You’re a fucking tease,” you pouted, and his laugh rumbled through you. “You already won our rematch last night. This is just torture.”

Gladio smirked, a dangerous one that meant nothing but trouble. “Oh, baby girl,” he grinned ear to ear. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

You let out a squeak as he picked you up, rising from his chair. You could feel his moist fingers cooling on your thighs as he carried you to the bed, lowering you down as if you were made of the most precious ore. The way he looked at you, just as he had last night, made your heart beat a little quicker in your chest.

He stripped off your tank top and tugged the waistband of your panties down, kissing each inch of skin as the ruined fabric slid past your thighs, your knees, your calves. He kissed his way back up your leg, nipping playfully at your inner thigh, earning him a yelp for his efforts.

“Gladio, babe,” you ran your fingers through his hair as he situated his face at your entrance. “Last night…you never let me…”

“Hmm?” Gladio looked up at you, his lips curved upward in a lopsided smile. “Trust me, babe. This is enough.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but before you could say anything, Gladio’s tongue lapped at your wetness, his lips closing around your clit and making an obscene sucking noise. You fell back against the pillows and squeezed your eyes shut.

Suddenly, you felt teeth against your inner thigh, right beside your sex, and you gasped, tugging at his roots. 

“Look at me,” he commanded. You gulped and moved your hands to sit up on your elbows. His eyes were ablaze as they connected with yours, and he lowered his mouth to your cunt again without blinking.

Your breath hitched as his tongue explored you, his eyes intently watching to see what gave you the most pleasure. He made note of every sharp inhale, the way your fingers gripped the sheets, the way your breasts heaved as you struggled to control your breathing. His hands kept your thighs pinned open, and he seemed determined to make you come with just his mouth alone.

It didn’t take long for you to fall apart. His lips closed around your clit, and you were fairly certain he was writing his name with the tip of his tongue with varied amounts of pressure against your sensitive nub.

“G-Gladio, I’m coming, I’m— _oh—”_

You mewled out his name as your back arched off the bed. Your orgasm didn’t hit you as hard as it had last night, but instead washed over you in waves as his tongue ceaselessly ground against your clit, his lips adding the perfect amount of suction to make your toes curl. He moaned against your mons and the vibrations sent heat through you that only added to your pleasure, and tried to calm your heartbeat with panting breaths as he lapped up the evidence of your orgasm.

You took a second to clear the stars from your vision as you heard him removing his boxers at the end of the bed. A moment later, you felt the mattress shift, and he was crawling over you, low enough so that the tip of his cock grazed against your core. You shuddered, still sensitive from a minute earlier, but looped your arms around his neck to tug him down in a deep kiss.

Gladio braced himself on one arm, the other coming down to run his palm along your side. He was impossibly warm, his molten touch drawing you ever closer. You tasted yourself on his tongue, smiling slightly as he nipped at your lower lip when you tried to pull away.

He reached down at positioned his cock at your entrance, but stilled his movements.

You looked up at him through half lidded eyes, running your thumb along his chiseled jawline. “Gladio,” you murmured, still in a lust-driven haze after coming down from your orgasm. “What are you waiting for?”

He pressed into you slightly, but then backed away again. You let out an irate sigh, unable to stop yourself. He chuckled with a shake of his head.

“You said you wanted torture.”

You gaped at him, your hands moving to grip his biceps. They flexed under your fingertips, solid, just like the rest of him. “I didn’t say that,” you stated incredulously. “I said you were a tease. And you’re proving my point!”

Gladio leaned in, his breath tickling your ear. “Beg me.”

Your nails scratched lightly down his tattooed arms, shifting your hips up in hopes that he would slide in just another inch. He was wise to you though, and backed off before you could get too close.

You whined. “Gladio…”

He sucked a bruise into the skin on your neck, just under your lobe. “Beg me, sweetheart.”

Gladio watched as you squirmed, and then conceded with a pout. “Please?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Please, what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Hmm, could you sound like you mean it a little more?” He teased, his hand sliding to cup your thigh just under your ass. He rolled his hips so that the head of his cock nearly pressed into you, but instead slid over your sensitive clit, which made you suck in a breath. 

You growled and grabbed his face, tugging him down for a bruising kiss that left him breathless. When you pulled away, you pressed your forehead against his.

“Please, Gladio,” you begged. “I need you so bad. Please, fuck me, make me yours.”

You felt him smile against your lips as he leaned down to kiss you, and then he entered you all at once with a single thrust. Your mouth fell away from his in a moan, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently caressing yours.

He rocked into you slower than he had last night, the muscles in his back rolling as he stroked into you deep and hard. Every thrust of his hips stretched you wide, filling you so perfectly that it almost frightened you. Everything about him felt _so right._

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed against your ear as your hands moved to his sides, pulling him closer. You could feel the dampness of his skin as he pressed against you, bringing your thighs to wrap around his waist. Being chest to chest with him was intoxicating, and you desperately needed more.

You whispered his name over and over like a prayer, devoting yourself to him body and soul. You kissed the curve of his shoulder, breathing in his scent as he drove into you with every wet smack of his hips.

“You take me so perfectly, baby girl,” he praised as the head of his manhood brushed against your g-spot with every delicious thrust. “You were made to take my cock, weren’t you? You feel so good, wrapped around me. You feel like fucking heaven, you’re so beautiful, you’re so beautiful…”

Gladio worshipped your body as he took you, the bed creaking under the power of his strokes. The headboard smacked against the wall as he fucked you harder, and you angled your hips to meet him every time. You pulled him in for a kiss, one hand against his cheek and the other tangled into his hair as you rode out your pleasure. It didn’t take long for it to consume you, lighting every nerve with the burning blaze of everything he had to give. 

You shook in his grasp as he slid his arms under you to hold you tight against him, stilling his hips while your walls fluttered around his cock. He pressed kisses along your collarbone and neck as you gasped, whispering praises along your skin.

When you finally came down, he smiled at you. You bit your lip and nuzzled his nose before giving him a sweet kiss. 

Pulling away though, you frowned. “You haven't come yet.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” you retorted, tapping his shoulders to get him to move. “Sit up.”

Gladio did as was told, and you shifted him up until he was seated with his back against the headboard. Once he was situated, you kissed him again, taking his heavy cock in your hand. He hissed out a breath as you pumped him slowly, knowing he was probably close to his own release.

You scooted yourself down until you were between his legs, and watched his Adam’s apple bob as you ran the tip of your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. You repeated the gesture again, and he growled out your name. 

Your tongue teased the red swollen head, circling it slowly before you closed your lips around it and sucked. Your hand gripped him as tight as you could, given his girth, and you bobbed your head in tandem with the pumping of your fist. It felt powerful, being able to watch him fall apart for once. His eyes were focused on you, his lips parted as he panted out your name.

“Fuck, babe, you look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he said lowly, his hips starting to jerk as you took him deeper and deeper. “So fucking perfect, _f-fuck—”_

Gladio started to pant heavily as you applied more suction, your other hand coming to play with his balls. He groaned, shifting to move your hair out of your face so he could watch you take as much of him as you could.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” he warned. You winked at him and sucked hard, pumping along his shaft even faster. With a roar, he came, spilling his load into your mouth. You sucked him dry, until he finally slumped back against the headboard.

You released his cock from your mouth, and a small dribble of come landed on your lower lip. You brought your thumb up to wipe it off, but then locked eyes with Gladio, and instead stuck your tongue out to lap it away.

He was on you again in an instant, kissing you so deeply that he nearly made you fall backwards on the bed. You clung to him, the only reason you were able to stay upright.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he pulled away. “I could fuck you for hours again after that.”

You were about to speak when your stomach growled loudly. You two looked at each other for a silent beat, and the burst out into laughter.

“Maybe we should actually eat breakfast before we go again,” you suggested, though your arms were still looped around his neck.

“Fine,” he conceded. “But after breakfast, I’m fucking you on every surface of this hotel room.”

You felt heat pooling at the idea of Gladio bending you over the dining table, the sound of wooden legs scraping against the floor, leaving the room in disarray.

You didn’t need much convincing.

“Deal.”

—

Much later, you and Gladio walked together towards the centre of the city, where all the glaives would meet before heading out for a hunt. As beautiful of a reprieve as it was, you knew that you needed to get back to work. Word was that there were some refugees near Meldacio that needed help getting back to the outpost, and your assistance was needed right away.

You sighed and turned to Gladio, your heart already heavy at the idea of being without him. “Are you gonna stick around Lestallum this time?”

Gladio paused in thought. “I don’t know,” came his honest reply. “I have to meet Ignis and Prompto to help out with clearing out some daemons. But I’ll be back soon. Especially now that I have a reason to be here.” He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, and you couldn’t help but blush.

“What, your sister isn’t enough of a reason?”

Gladio chuckled. “Iris can be a little shit, and I love her. But you…” he trailed off, the smile sliding off his face in replacement of a look of what you could only describe as wonder. “You’re somethin’ else, Mystery Girl.”

You bit back a smile and looked down at your feet. You knew you had to go, and that he did as well, but you didn’t want to. You really, desperately, didn’t want to go.

You felt his finger slide under your chin, and he tilted your face towards his. He leaned down and kissed you so softly that you forgot about the rest of the world, forgot about the chaos just outside the city’s walls.

You finally pulled away, and saw passersby pretending not to watch. You took a step away from him, and sighed. “Probably not the best idea to be doing this in front of everyone, huh?  
Gladio tugged you back and kissed you again, this time dipping you low. “Let ‘em watch.”

You finally managed to peel yourself away from each other, saying your goodbyes. Your heart ached more than you thought it would, and you found yourself missing his warmth as you loaded yourself up in Monica’s truck.

The other three hunters were seated in the back on the tailgate, and you were up front with Monica as she drove to the nearby campsite.

“So,” she finally said, her eyes never veering from the road. “How was your spar with Gladiolus?”

You eyed her curiously. “Fine.”

She smiled, feigning innocence. “Seemed fine, based on your goodbye.”

You groaned, propping your elbow up on the windowsill so you could lean your head in your hand. “You spying on me now, Mon?”

“Not really spying if you’re doing it out in the open,” she noted. “But I’m happy for you. He’s been through so much, I think the two of you can really help each other heal.”

You smiled to yourself. “Yeah,” you agreed, your heart racing at just the thought of him. “I think you’re right.”

The car ride was silent for a while, save for the muffled chatter coming through from the back of the truck, and the faint sound of the radio playing through the speakers. A thought occurred to you, and you debated it for a moment. Then finally, you decided to ask.

“Monica?”

“Hm?”

“Did you…” You paused, figuring out a way to word your question. “When you sparred with Cor…did…did it end up like how it did between me and Gladio?”

She just smirked.

_“Monica!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nifwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
